bladechildren:thoughts we always,yet never have
by freya kurenai
Summary: hello everyone!this is my first upload,which is not even written by me...i am just the editor...please r
1. Chapter 1

Good morning/afternoon/night everybody! My name is Freya Kurenai and this is my first upload…it's a poem for the blade children…and I did not write it…Kazuya Arsashi did, I'm just the trusty one with the open account here…please R&R and tell me if you want more because we've got about a dozen…enjoy!

RULES OF THE BLADE CHILDREN by Kazuya Arsashi Cherish the pain 

**Be thankful for the sorrow**

**Live by the law of the blade**

**Believe of no tomorrow**

**Despise all others,**

**But not your own kind**

**Wear a mask of pure lies **

**And leave your old self behind**


	2. the cry of the blade child

Hullo everyone…mou…. only kousuke-sama reviewed!… not even the person who wrote it…anyway, this is another one of kazuya-sama's works, though I did edit it…please enjoy!

CRY OF THE BLADE CHILD

We are cursed and despised

Their happiness is our demise

It seems we have nowhere to go

With little friends and a myriad of foes

Are you sure you're the one

Who can set us free?

Can you look for the answer 

That we cannot see?

Are you the master?

Are we the slaves?

Are you the fake hope,

Leading us to our graves?

The cry of the blade child

Is seldom heard

We speak with our actions

And with misleading words


	3. we are the blade children

Hello! yet again ,it is me…with my poem this time! hehehe…now, please enjoy this piece entitled…

WE ARE THE BLADE CHILDREN

We are the children

That hold dear our blades

To protect us, and guide us

And show us the way

To kill the attacker

To serve as defense

We are the select few

And the select few are our friends.

We learned the craft of killing

The art of wearing a mask

The study of animosity

The silence in our dangerous task

We are the blade children

Our ways are strange

In appropriate times

Our faces, they change

We are the blade children

We seek the light

We seek the strength

To keep up the fight

To give us guidance

Though darkened our sight

We are the blade children…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Remember, this button is your friend

I

I

V


	4. goodnight dear blade child

Domo minna-san! Hmm…first off,I would like to acknowledge WaterEvidence-san for reviewing, also kousuke asazuki-sama! This next poem is in honor of the elder narumi, Narumi Kiyotaka! But it could also be for the hunters Please enjoy, thank you

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

GOODNIGHT, DEAR BLADE CHILD

Good night dear blade child,

Tomorrow's another day

I'll wipe your tears

And your worthless blood away

I'll let you sleep

Eight hours a day

But the rest of the time

I'll use you and I'll play

The games I have

Though they may hurt

What sadness does it cause you

And your life of no worth?

We play with daggers

And guns and life

With emotions like anger

And fear and strife…

The day is the done

It's time to sleep

These guns and daggers

I better keep

Good night dear blade child

I wish you a sweet dream

I wish you terrible pain

As for tomorrow I scheme…

…Good night dear blade child…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

arigatou! Ja, freya kurenai signing off:3

this button will give you something nice if you click it

I

I

I

v


	5. behind your shadow

_Freya: Hai, I know it's been very, very. very, very long since I updated these poems, but that was because we (me and Kazuya-sama) were plotting so much on weekdays that when it came to weekends, I mostly thought for 5 hours about our plot and also, laziness caught me. Now it's summer I shall continue this! Or my name isn't Freya Meia Faust the Ninth Kurenai!_

_Asano: yeah, what she said. Here we have Ayumu's response to "Goodnight Dear Blade Child" ._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BEHIND YOUR SHADOW

Behind your shadow is like an empty space

But with me in it, it's a whole different place

Your name's what I hear, wherever I turn

I keep looking for an exit, when will I learn?

Behind your shadow is an invisible chain

The longer I walk, the greater the pain

The lower they push me, the lower I go

It doesn't hurt… but I feel kinda numb though

Behind your shadow is a web of mysteries

Of secrets and daggers and people of anomalies

They say I'm the answer and the problem as well

They say I can pick up from where your last clue fell

Behind your shadow I grow and I learned

That when you disappeared, that was my turn

To help save the Children who are cursed with the blade

And now your shadow begins to fade

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Freya: see you next time!_

_Asano: she means next millenia_


	6. swan

_Freya: Konichiwa minna.(blank look)_

_Asano: she just read a fic about Touya and Yue and she can't help it. So I'll be in charge for today._

_Thanks to **Tsuhiyo **and **Kousuke-sama** for reviewing the last poem. No warnings except for this being very short. Disclaimer goes like this : " I own nothing of Spiral, Eyes Rutherford and or the words in this fic cause they are made by Kazuya Arsashi. _

_So here's today's little poem, a tribute to Eyes Rutherford._

_Freya: Go Kazuya-sama (blank look)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SWAN 

I believe in hope

I believe in light

I believe in not giving up the fight

But I believe in lies

I believe in death

I believe in not going against destiny,

Of what is already set

A friend once told me

I'm lost in the dark

Desperately following

Hope's tiny spark

Yet I don't stop chasing

Like a child after a dream

Hoping to save others like me

Whose futures are looking grim

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Asano: enjoyed the poem? I bet… see you some time folks, whenever that is._


	7. yami no hikari

Freya: Well minna I'm back I guess… thanks to all the reviewers and now I shall present yet another Kazuya Arsashi poem… come to think of it… where is she?

_Asano: Yup people we don't own Spiral… and our Spiral cd's are suffering the fate of the doomed… it's time to get the dvd's…_

_Freya: well, that's about that folks… here we have…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**YAMI NO HIKARI**

An angel watches over us

One so elegant and frail

An angel ever present in darkness

In slate in snow and hail

It's guidance glows

Like a fire in the night

Its deliverance is sweet

Gentle and right

Though we really wonder why we

Children of the Blade

Are blest by an angel

So valiant and great

And it is truly strange that this angel of ours

Laughs at death and blood and honors all wars

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Freya: voila

Asano: ei bien

Freya: Zai jien


	8. friend

_Freya: hola minna! Hey,this is a cute tribute to Rio Takeuchi the explosive Blade Child._

_Asano:we all know no one can own Spiral, so why bother?_

_Warning: errr… nothing!_

_Random Quote: "You know what world, sometimes I think you're crazy… I mean, who sleeps with one half of a face?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-0-0-0

**FRIEND**

My friend is with me

Night and day

My friend keeps me contented

Happy and gay

My friend does everything

Except talk to me

He sits in the corner

At home. Never free

I sometimes wonder

About this friend of mine

He sits and sits all day

He doesn't use the toilet or dine

Alas who am I fooling

But only myself

My friend is a stuffed bunny

Sitting quietly on a shelf

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freya: nice poem nee? Another Kazuya Arsashi original!

Asano: review.


	9. bubble

_Freya: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry (continues her chant)_

_Asano; yeah, whatever.. here's the latest poem… latest as in very very very very very very late…_

**BUBBLE BY KOUSUKE ASAZUKI**

_Sometimes I wonder… if my life is like a bubble…_

When first you see it

It floats in the air

Sometimes just dawdling,

Moving without a care.

But it has a purpose

And that is to pop

No matter what the bubble,

It cannot be stopped.

As I sit here and gaze,

At this wee little speck,

Shuffling my cards

Back into their deck,

I start to think

A silly thought

I sigh and wonder,

I hope I don't get caught.

I think our life

Is bound to end

So we measure each second

Alive we spend.

For we are the cursed,

The children of the blade.

To kill and to destroy,

That's why we were made.

I look at the bubble and I say it aloud,

…

"Yes dear bubble, I will make you proud."

_Freya: ok, so it sucks, sue me…_


	10. black winged angel

_Freya: hello minna-san, sorry for the extremely long wait, again…_

_Asano: yesterday was Cards-Out._

_Freya: I did well. i think. Was it necessary to say that?_

_Asano: you got a C in Algebra and Bio. _

_Freya: it's the first quarter._

_Asano: it's your grade._

_Freya: I'm hating you._

_Asano: You're hating yourself._

_Freya: stop it._

_Asano: no you stop it._

_Freya: Spiral's not mine._

_Asano: too true._

_Freya: stop deflating me._

_Asano: am not._

_Freya: _TT.TT_ this is hopeless._

_Asano: (smirk)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**BLACK WINGED ANGEL**

"…_an angel… with black wings…"_

He taught me the trade

Skilled assassin he made

All to betray me in the end.

_What a joke_

He lifted me up when I was down

Made me smile before I could frown

Then he struck me

_Blow by blow_

He said I left him for the light

Said he heard me say 'this is right'

Said I answered yes to a question I never heard

_Too bad I didn't say a word_

I remember so well, he had wings of black

He had all the qualities I did lack

He had the heart

_But I think I left it in the dark_

Sometimes when I'm alone,

I'm hoping he'll call me on the phone

Or leave a message or two

_But he never does_

He used to be my light

Guided me in the night

Even in the day

_But I sent him away_

I sought after what He foretold

Turned my heart freezing ice cold

So I wouldn't feel any pain

_But I still do_

I wanted to see you smile

That smile just for me

You don't know how happy I would be

_But it was fake_

I don't think I can see you go

For now, see, I'm letting it flow

Cause I wanna see the darkness you faced

_All alone_

Oh black winged angel, with your presence let me be graced

Guide me back to your sweet embrace

Show to me the good old days

_i want to see your smiling face_

Oh black winged angel,

To live without you I'll try

Black winged angel

Now I say good bye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya: once again I'm sorry.

Asano: once again she got a C.

Freya: TT.TT Onegai, review desu.


	11. dagger to my skin

_Freya: here's another poem by moi who has already finished her work… _

_Asano: and who will be starting on her larger, bigger pile later._

_Freya: Moi was soaking wet… it rained like hell…_

_Asano: and this is absolutely irrelevant… standard disclaimers apply, standard warnings apply and everything else that's normal._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**DAGGER TO MY SKIN**

_I wonder…_

How would it feel like

To have a dagger to your skin?

Would it make you suffer,

Would it make you grin?

With that satisfying puddle

About to from at your feet,

And the forthcoming slashes

Do you dare continue your feat?

Does it make you feel better

Than screaming out loud?

Or forming the letters,

Trying to sound sure and proud?

Tell me, does it really hurt

Like most people say?

Do you cause it yourself

Or do you get into a fray?

Do you plunge it in,

Deep and quick

Or slow and steady,

Does it make you sick?

Why do I ask the answers from you?

Clearly you haven't felt what I've been through.

Obviously, you don't even have a clue.

So now I unsheathe it,

Unsure of what to do

Guess I should have stuck around

To catch some advice from you

But here I am,

Throwing caution to the wind

About to pay dearly,

I know, somehow, that I have sinned.

I just want to feel it… the dagger to my skin…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Freya: Ja-ran! Bye-bye, and please review!_


	12. A Child's Prayer

_Freya: ah, the last poem…. In French!!! Minna, I hope you enjoyed reading…. I started _**Not That Innocent, **_a new fic… I hope you check it out after reading this last piece…_

**

* * *

****Une Prière de l'Enfant**

**Quand le prophète et sybil ont parlé du jour nous devons mourir nous nous demandons si nous jamais avons**

**pleuré cette injustice est sardonique ! Cette loi est contre l'instruction civique ! **

**mais everytime que nous faisons, une certaine quantité de ceci est vrai**

**nous sommes négligés et nous sommes rejetés**

**Battu et blessé, tout pour l'amusement... **

**Mais ceci est notre dernière prière, pour nous croyons il pourrait y avoir un dieu... **

**Nous laisser n'est pas frappé par sa tringle puissante... **

**Nous envoyer un sauveur, son pouvoir il permet de prévaut... **

**laisser sa force est assez, s'assurer qu'il n'échouera pas**

**

* * *

(… translation…)**

_A Child's Prayer_

_when seer and sybil have spoken_

_of the day we must die_

_we wonder if we have ever cried_

_this injustice is sardonic!_

_this law is against civics!_

_but everytime we do,_

_a certain amount of this is true_

_we are ignored and we are shunned_

_beaten and wounded, all for fun..._

_but this is our last prayer, for we believe there might be a god..._

_let us not be smitten by his mighty rod..._

_send us a savior, his power let it prevail..._

_let his strength be enough, to ensure he will not fail_

* * *

Freya: thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
